So Obvious
by TerrierLee
Summary: The original version of So Obvious. Kouichi and Izumi are busy making beds for the night, but their minds, and eyes, are elsewhere


AN: Okay, I have a little beef with this fanfic. You see, I'm already writing another Junpei/Kouji fic, not that I have to tell anyone this, and I was stuck where I am so I thought to check out The Pit until ideas hit me. And what did I find? This exact fic posted by a guy named Mr. Geass. The format and everything was exactly how it was when I posted it on the LJ comm digimonfics. Meaning he saw it there and stole it.

The only reason why I never posted these fics here before then was because I didn't have Word on my computer. I recently got it but it never occurred to me to post all my Digimon fics back from three years ago on here. Apparently I should have.

He claimed that this fic was his first in the fandom. But that would be impossible seeing as I wrote this fic_ three years ago_ on the LJ comm digitalrewind and then later posted it again on digimonfics when I did a large fic dump.

Mr. Geass stole So Obvious and by the looks of the rest of the fics he has on his profile, he stole a bunch more. I don't appreciate my fics being stolen, as I'm sure many people feel the same.

* * *

Shortly after the addition to their team, with their mode of transportation gone, the now six children and three Digimon started walking towards Venus Rose.

It was only when Neemon started to complain about his feet and Junpei griping about hunger pains did they think to stop for a break. They picked a spot away from their path, finding a cluster of trees in the barren wasteland.

Takuya and Tomoki went off with the Digimon to find some fruit while the others stayed behind to create a fire and places to sleep for a night.

Junpei hovered over the pieces of wood set aside for fire, a trusty firecracker revealed in one of his many pockets. Across from him sat Kouji, who was just staring at the floor.

A little way away Kouichi dragged a couple of leaves over to Izumi, who was busy placing them here and there for bedding. Kouichi stood over, watching her work. Time and again, his eyes would flick in the other direction. The only girl finished one bed, testing it out by lying down on it.

She nodded, "Yep, this is good." She sat up, "Hand me another leaf."

Shadows moved about on the older twin's face as the fire grew stronger. Izumi tilted her head, following Kouichi's gaze.

She turned back, "Kouichi?" Izumi got to her feet, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze, he turned to her, his eyes wide.

Izumi offered a smile, letting him sit down next to her, "You seem distracted about something. You aren't feeling guilty about being evil again, are you?"

Kouichi shook his head, "No. Not that..." His eyes found their way back to the pair around the fire.

Izumi pitched forward, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Are you worried about Kouji?"

There was no reply, but Izumi could tell just by looking at the older twin. She switched her focus onto Junpei and Kouji. They were chatting over the fire, the bigger boy making a remark that resulted in a laughing Kouji. He finally stifled his laughter to poke a stick into the fire. Junpei tilted his head to the sky, his mouth moving. Once more, Kouji found himself covering his mouth to hold in his laughter.

It was that moment that Kouji glanced at his brother and their eyes met. The younger twin turned a bright red, turning a little away, his ears bright even from afar. Junpei leaned forward a bit, not enough to burn but still close enough, and looked up, meeting Kouichi's eyes.

From next to him, Izumi let out a giggle. "Oops, caught."

Kouichi turned away, facing Izumi, "What?"

Izumi cupped her face in her hands, showing Kouichi a bright smile, "They thought they were being discreet. They weren't." The smile slipped off her face, "Don't tell me...?"

He put up his hands, "No, no! I was just..." His eyes shot in the other direction before back again, "Kouji and... Junpei?"

"Yep," Izumi leaned back, letting her hands support her. "It was a little weird at first, but hey, they're happy. Could you believe Junpei used to have a crush on me? Now he's practically my best friend." With the arrival of Takuya and Tomoki, she got to her feet, stretching her arms, "I couldn't wish for a better one. Now, help me with these beds. We need all the rest we can get before we reach Venus Rose."

Kouichi nodded, letting his gaze return to the other pair. Kouji's cheeks were slowly regaining their normal color, Takuya finding his way over, poking him in the back about something or other while Junpei proceeded to help Tomoki with the fruit they collected.

This was one weird group, Kouichi thought, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
